Unknown Mistake
by ICreateWolf13
Summary: The human and irken are at it again, more fighting, even if it includes almost killing one another. Dib doesnt have the heart to kill the alien, and instead walks away from the fight, but while searching through some research, he finds something he did not expect.


**Yes, the start of this is almost exactly the same as the one in my fic 'The assassin', which is btw being edited right now to make it easier to read. I've been gone for quite some time on Deviantart and games, but during that, I was writing a lot, and improved my skills ^^ I hope you enjoy all the rewrites**

Unknown Mistake

Just a normal day on the normal dirt planet earth.  
Things were quiet down the street.  
That is until a loud crash sounded from a green and purple house followed by some pained screaming.  
A raven haired boy burst from the house holding a camera.  
He pushed his crooked glasses further up his face.  
Angered screaming followed after him before a green skinned kid ran out on tall metal spider legs.  
"Hand over the camera dib-pig!"  
Dib stopped running and turned around, panting heavily.  
Fear was something that never swelled in his mind. But after five years of zim being on earth, he noticed a slight change.  
No.  
Not slight  
A huge change.  
It had only been a month since zim changed.  
The alien had become more aggressive.  
He faced the irken directly while fumbling in his trench pocket for the knife that he had brought.  
Zim stared him down before lurching himself forward.  
He grabbed the collar of the humans shirt and lifted high above the ground.  
Dib began to struggle though he knew it would not work.  
"Hand. It. Over." Zim stated angrily.  
Dib saw zims mistake and took it as his chance of escape.  
He shot his legs forward to kick zim in the spooch.  
Zim grunted in pain and let the boy go, falling to the ground and grabbing at his stomach.  
Dib fell to the ground as well, but recovered almost as soon as he hit the earth.  
He took off down the street with the camera in his hand.  
He dove into the nearest alley, in hopes of loosing the alien.  
Zim stood up and shook off the pain in his gut, pulling his spider legs back into his pal and limping down the street, bobbing his lekku. This was his way of sniffing for the human, similar to a dogs nose.  
Dub pressed himself to the alley wall, trying his best to stay silent.  
Any sound could give away his location.  
Zim strode by the alley, his antenna still bobbing.  
A nearby garbage bin covered up his scent.  
Just a bit.  
Dub slid against the wall slowly, trying to make it back out of the alley and make an attempt to sneak by him.  
He kept an eye on the alien while slipping his way from the opening.  
Sims left leg had a deep gash from where he had stabbed him earlier in the base. Dark blue blood splashed from it and onto the cement below him.  
The right side of his invader uniform was ripped from the chest down to his hip.  
Blood leaked from the long gash there as well.  
Dub only suffered minor injuries, a hole through his left shoulder and a small scratch on the left cheek.  
A twig under his foot snapped, and before he was able to look up, he was tackled to the ground.  
He cursed to himself and struggled to get back up.  
Zims spider legs shot out and pinned his arms and legs down.  
Dib held on the the camera as much as he could, but the alien had pried it from his hand.  
He gave a sadistic grin and smashed the camera in his claws. Then he let it fall from his palm.  
"Oops.." He said sarcastically. "I think you broke something."  
Dib grumbled before jerking his head forward, clashing into Zims.  
Zims legs retracted as he held his head in pain.  
Dib kicked him off and rolled up to his feet, pulling the knife from his pocket.  
Zim remained on the ground, grasping at his head.  
Dib pressed his boot to the aliens throat and held the blade firmly.  
Zim grabbed at the boot and pushed up, though it wasn't lifting.  
Dib had a frown on his face as he stare down.  
"I hate you.." Dib sneered, pressing his foot down harder, slightly choking the alien.  
Zim gasped for breath, beginning to see black and stars  
He tried to pry the boot from his throat, using his legs for help as well.  
It failed.  
And with being pinned on his back, his pak legs were useless.  
Dib found it amusing to see his enemy struggle for life, for the air that he so desperately needed, but despised in every way.  
He lifted his boot slightly to give break to the torture.  
Zim gasped and took in air.  
His skin had gone from a green, to a sick light shade, due to lack of air and lost of blood.  
Once he regained his breathing, he sent a hateful glare up to Dib.  
"Dib-filth.. a pathetic excuse for a human.." He grumbled.  
"Your a pathetic excuse for an invader!"  
Zim frowned and continued to struggle with getting free.  
Dib jerked his foot downward again, bringing Zims red eyes to shut in pain. His antenna were pulled back flat on his head.  
The human lifted his foot again.  
"Gah! Just kill zim already!" The alien called out.  
Dib kneeled down and held the knife to Zims throat, preparing to slice.  
Zim closed his eyes and wait.  
Dib had stopped.  
He thought for a moment, keeping the knife pressed to his throat, drawing a slight amount of blood.  
Without zim around, his life wouldn't be the same, no alien to chase around, to information to gain. He would be bored out of his mind.  
He removed the blade and stood up with a frown.  
Zim opened his eyes and stumbled to his feet, grabbing at the wound at his side as pain shot through his body.  
His eyes had dulled to a very light red.  
He leaned against the wall for support, his legs near giving out.  
"Why?! Dib dirt kill me!"  
Dib shoved the knife into his picked and growled to himself, pushing his way past zim and snatching up his camera.  
Zim mumbled some curses in irk and nearly lost ballance while trying to stay standing.  
"Do not walk away from zim!" The alien called out.  
Dib ignored him and stomped away, holding the ruined camera and observing it.  
Zim growled and limped back to his base, which was at least two streets away.  
Dib walked up the driveway to his house.  
"Of course! Broken! Always in my time of success!" He complained angrily.  
He walked inside and up the stairs to his room while removing the memory from the camera, in hopes that it was still intact.  
He slipped it into his computer and sighed when a file with the photoes of zim.  
They were still there.  
He looked through his photos and spotted something strange in the last picture.  
A clone.


End file.
